Creepy Medic
Creepy Medic is an erratic RED Medic TF2 Freak created by YouTube user RubberFruit. His battle theme is Donkey Kong 64-Toy Attack. Appearance Creepy Medic seemingly appears as a normal RED Medic. However, the differences are quite clear. Creepy Medic bends his body and face into a variety of unnatural positions, and moves quite erratically. Behavior and Personality Creepy Medic is spastic and unpredictable, even for a Monster. He is shown to be standing rather calmly, at least for time, until a heavy bothers him. Then he flies into an insane spree, engaging everyone he meets in combat. As he travels from victim to victim, Creepy Medic seems to follow no particular method of movement. He sometimes walks, sometimes slides, and even seems to teleport at times. It is unknown if Creepy Medic has any real intellect, as the majority of the sounds he makes are unintelligible noises. He seems to treat everyone as an enemy, though for what reason it is not clear. He has been seen swallowing his victims, which would make him a cannibal, but not very often. When he fought a Vagineer he simply knocked him out, and another time he only ate a Demoman's hat. He is most likely insane, as there is little consistency in his behavior. It appears at one point that Creepy Medic is only a character in a video game, but he is revealed to be otherwise. Powers and Abilities Though he is often overlooked, Creepy Medic has potential to be one of the most powerful monsters in existence. He has a variety of erratic abilities, and has been shown to be able to stand up to the feared Vagineer. He has superior physical strength, having knocked out a Vagineer with a single strike. Creepy Medic also seems to relatively high endurance, as he shrugged off having his face slammed into the ground (and possibly his neck broken.) Like many other of Rubberfruit's characters, Creepy Medic will sometimes swallow people whole. He also has the strange ability to project a series of distorted heads from his own, each from the mouth of the one before it. The final head (a Demoman) can burp out a pointing hand which gibs the opponent with an exclamation of "Gaben." One of Creepy Medic's most distinct powers is his deep voiced scream, also known as a Confuse Wave. Unlike other screaming powers, it does not seem to be deadly, though it can cause others to cover their ears from the sound. But, it also has the effect of turning opponents against their teammates, similar to a traditional RPG "confuse" effect. Even after the scream is done, it seems Creepy Medic must keep the effect in place. It can be released by knocking the medic out. It also seems that opponents can resist the effect, as Spyper was able to ask his friend for help while under Creepy Medic's control. Creepy Medic also seems capable of several advanced forms of movement. He was shown to disappear from one location and move to another, either by teleporting or sheer speed. He also seems capable of a slide like Painis Cupcake. Another minor ability of his seems to be his frightening visage. Several of his victims screamed upon seeing him, and a spy fled when confronted with his creepy grin. Faults and Weaknesses As far as monsters go, Creepy Medic does not appear to be particularly resistant to knock back. A Demoman was able to send him sky high with a special punch, and a Vagineer was able to pick him up with little trouble. It also seems that it would be quite easy to outsmart Creepy Medic, as he appears to be insane. There is also the fact that his mind control can be interrupted, as Intelligent Heavy did. But, seeing as Creepy Medic has not battled many other Monsters, it is not clear what effect some of their powers would have on him. Notable Videos *Adventures with Creepy Medic - Part 1 *Adventures with creepy Medic - Part 2 *Adventures with creepy Medic - Part 1.5 + 1.5 *Adventures with Creepy Medic: Part 4.0 *Adventures with Creepy Medic - Part 5 *(Preview) Adventures with Creepy Medic: Part VI *The birth of Creepy belle *Creepy Belle learns a valuable lesson about her big sister (Cameo) Category:Berserkers Category:Butchers Category:Cannibals Category:Chaotic Evil beings Category:Glass Cannons Category:Medics Category:Monsters made by multiple users Category:Monsters made by Rubberfruit Category:RED Team Category:Screamers